


What's Gap Moe?

by axc_el



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Sleepovers, Soft Hasegawa Langa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axc_el/pseuds/axc_el
Summary: Langa isn't usually someone who's openly affectionate. But when it comes to Reki, just how much can he get away with before it gets weird? Or worse, before Reki says something about it?_________Something's up, Reki thought. Something... strange.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 371





	1. houston, we have a problem

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! this is my first work for this pairing and I am just OBSESSED with their dynamic lolol but this is mostly just self indulgent fluff (and some medicine for ep 7) so I hope you guys enjoy!!

There was something off about Langa lately. He couldn't put this gut feeling of his into words but whatever they were feeding the kids in Canada had to have done something weird to his friend, Reki knew that for sure. 

"You have something on your face," Langa leaned over and brushed a crumb off of his cheek, not sparing a second to hear Reki's protests.

Yeah, something was definitely up. 

Despite not knowing him for all that long, Reki felt as if he and Langa have known each other for ages, but in all of the time that he's known him as a friend, this behavior was abnormal to say the least. 

"W-What was that for?" Reki's face was burning so hot he wouldn't be surprised if he caught fire. "You could've just let me do it myself…" Even to his own ears his excuse sounded flimsy. 

"Sorry?" Langa made it sound more like a question rather than an apology. "I thought it would be faster if I just did it for you." 

At first, Reki thought nothing of it. Maybe it was just the way they brought their kids up overseas, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. Langa was up to something, and he wasn't too keen on finding out what. 

Eventually, it got to the point where others had begun to notice as well. 

Langa was known for his frosty appearance and cool expressions, but that charade was exactly that: a charade. Around Reki, he was more of an airhead than a mysterious Ice Prince if anything. 

Of course, that only applied when they were in school. When he's skating, Langa's an absolute beast. The fact that he was still just a novice stung a little, but Reki also had to commend the fact that the other has had years of snowboarding experience. 

People may have been whispering about them behind their backs, but the first time it was brought up to not one, but both of them was with Miya. 

"You guys fucking or something?" Reki spit out his drink and glared at Miya helplessly. What the hell? "You're acting more stupid than usual."

"What are you on about?" Reki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and hoped to any deity who might be watching that nobody heard what just came out of the wretched catboy's mouth. Was he red? He better not be red.

Langa stayed suspiciously quiet. 

"You know, you're gonna have to do a better job than that if you're trying to hide something from me," Miya leaned back and smirked, cockiness written into his features with bold sharpie. "Unless you want me to force it out of you? I'll get an answer one way or another." 

"Ngh!" Reki couldn't say anything more. Why, though? It wasn't like he had anything to hide. His friendship with Langa was completely normal and very much platonic. Nothing going on in the back of his head at all. No, sir. 

Great, now he was thinking thoughts. Never a good thing. 

"Reki?" Langa's face popped into his peripheral vision, his eyes shining with concern. "Are you okay? You look feverish." 

A hand was making its way to his forehead and Reki almost fell over at the speed of which he backed away from Langa, his heart a thunderous little traitor. 

"I'm good!" he squeaked. "I'm good." Fuck, that was dangerous. He didn't think he could handle having Langa that close to him right now. 

"We can go if you're feeling unwell." The usage of "we" didn't escape his ears. "I'll take you home." 

"Who's taking who home?" Joe chose that exact moment to reappear, Cherry not too far behind him. "Heya, kids! Did I miss something fun? Need any advice?" He wriggled his eyebrows, earning himself a smack to the back of the head (thanks, Cherry).

"Oh, it's you." Miya did a quick search of the two newcomers and scrunched his nose, quickly turning away. "Come on guys, in the restaurant? People eat here!" 

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Cherry narrowed his eyes, though the light blush dusting his cheeks dampened the effects of it by quite a bit. "Anyways, what are you guys still doing here? Done skating already?" 

"Nah, we're just taking a break." Reki thankfully managed to find his voice again, but the looks he was getting from Langa were really distracting. "We were just about to head out, actually." It wasn't a lie; they had just about finished their little get together before Miya had gone and brought up something he'd rather not think about too hard. 

Langa made a move to gather his things, glancing over at Reki expectantly. Guess he didn't have much of a choice now, did he? 

"Leaving so soon? Even though we just joined…" Joe laughed, waving a carefree hand. "I'm joking! We'll see you guys soon, probably." 

After bidding their goodbyes, the two of them started the journey to their respective homes with nothing to fill the space between them other than the skids of their boards and the sounds of passing traffic. 

Reki realized it too late, but now that they were alone, the tension was back tenfold. 

The breathtaking sunset for a backdrop wasn't helping his case either. Every time he tried to get a word in, his voice would get stuck in his throat and they'd return to a strange yet comfortable silence. Langa was good at that, though. He was the type of person who you could relax around and not have to worry about those types of things. 

Lost in thought, Reki didn't hear the blaring horn from his right, only barely managing to dodge in time thanks to Langa's quick reflexes. 

The other seemed out of breath, panic evident in his eyes. 

"Hey, Reki!" Why was it that he looked more spooked than the person who almost got hit? Reki furrowed his brows. "Can you hear me? What was that back there?" Langa had his arm in a death grip, his pulse jumping out through his fingertips and drumming against Reki's skin. 

"I'm-- I'm okay." He pretended not to hear his pulse pounding away. 

His friend let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't do that again, please. I don't think my heart can take it." The hand around his arm tightened ever so slightly and the thumb started to stroke the skin at his elbow. Reki felt his face heat up for what was probably the hundredth time that day but despite that, he still couldn't bring himself to back away from Langa. 

Maybe it was less of a problem with Langa, and more of a problem with himself. When did he start thinking like this? Was he going insane? They were just friends; just dudes being dudes. 

Langa leaned forwards, his free hand coming up to brush some of Reki's hair out of his eyes. Their feet were practically on top of each other, their boards having come to a stop a long time ago. Once again, Reki felt like combusting. Everywhere he looked, everything he took in, Langa was there. 

The hand that brushed his hair out of the way made its way to his cheek, caressing the spot right under his eye. Neither of them dared to utter a word, afraid to shatter the delicate intimacy that had formed around them. 

At one point or another, these moments had become the norm. That didn't make them any less special, though. Reki knew that. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Langa was the one to speak up first. "You had a leaf stuck," he said lamely. The moment wasn't ruined, but Reki couldn't help the disappointment that swelled in the pit of his stomach. Forget the fact that it was early spring, and there were no leaves to speak of yet. 

He scratched the back of his head, fumbling with the hem of his headband. "Thanks." 

No matter how many times they went through this same old dance, he would never get used to it, Reki thought. 

Just what game was Langa trying to play anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that this has been sitting in my drafts since ep 4,, I'll try and keep this relatively spoiler free so you're safe here <3


	2. reki does not dream of hot skater boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Reki's biggest fears finally comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm there's something about dreaming of your crush that ALWAYS gets me in a writing mood

The name of the game was apparently "How red can Reki get today?" And if they were to just go by pure instinct, Langa was winning with a flawless record of 17 - 0.

Though half of Reki's losses could easily be attributed to plain old gossiping. Everytime he so much as breathed around the other male, an offhand comment would throw him off and out of the ring entirely. Even now, they'd become a part of his life.

"The new kid's kind of weird." Not a new one as far as Reki was concerned. As per usual, Langa didn't hear a thing, too busy in his own little world. Good. Everything was fairly normal so far.

"Langa's soo hot!" Also not a new one.

"I want Langa to--" Yeah, Reki's not gonna finish listening to that one. 

"Hey, don't Reki and Langa look kind of cute together?" Bam, there it is. And the good part isn't even here yet. Because in three, two, one…

"Do you think so, Reki?" Langa suddenly decided to raise his head off of his desk and look up at Reki through his eyelashes, fluttering them in a way that was too pretty to be unintentional. "Do you think we're a good match?" 

Dumbfounded, Reki found himself gaping like a fish out of the water. "Uh," he choked a bit, the sting of tears starting to cloud his eyes. "Uhh--" Langa only grinned, sending Reki into another choking fit.

18 - 0. God damnit. 

He wasn't bothered about the fact that he hadn't made Langa flustered, not even once. He wasn't bothered that the only time the other looked even slightly remorseful was when Reki had been brought to the verge of tears. He wasn't bothered about any of that, though the track record wasn't easy on him. 

What he was really worried about was Langa showing up inside of his dreams. There wouldn't be any running away then; the moment he pops up, it may as well be game over for poor Reki. And so far, that hasn't happened. Yet. 

Until now, of course. Reki knew he couldn't run away forever, so he wasn't surprised when the day finally came. That doesn't mean he was ready for it though. Far from it. 

_"Reki," Langa whispered into the shell of his ear. "Close your eyes for me."_

_Without needing to be told twice, Reki slowly shut his eyes and held his breath in anticipation._

Dream Reki and Real Reki had two very different approaches to this situation. Real Reki couldn't do much as of right now though, so he just had to sit back and watch everything unfold. 

Mortified, Reki watched as Langa's hands made their way under the other Reki's shirt, and for a brief moment he could imagine long, cold fingers tracing the base of his spine. He shuddered.

 _"That's a good boy." Langa smiled._ Huh? Isn't this getting kind of dangerous?

Just when he thought everything was over, Dream Langa and Reki did something that was only known to him in his deepest of desires; _Closing the space between them, Langa pressed his lips against Reki's, his own eyes fluttering shut._

Of course, that's when Reki chose to wake up. In the middle of class, with everybody looking at him, his face probably several shades darker than his hair. 

He caught Langa's curious gaze and only flushed harder, memories of his dream hitting him full force. Did this count as another win for Langa? No, absolutely not. Dream Langa and Real Langa were different people. They had to be, or else Reki would be losing his mind. 

"Reki?" Was he just seeing things or was Langa a little red? "What were you dreaming about?" Oh, nothing much, just us _kissing_. 

Like Reki was ever gonna say that to him. 

The lunch bell rang, telling Reki that he once again managed to sleep through an entire class period. It was strange, though. The dream didn't seem all that long…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Langa tapped him on the shoulder, both of their lunches already in his hands. He seemed eager about something, but Reki had no idea what was in store. 

They made their way up to their usual spot, secluded from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school. If they were lucky, they'd sometimes squeeze in some extra practice here too. Today wasn't one of those days, however, and Langa made that evident the moment he opened his lunch. 

The other was beaming, proudly showing his (slightly) misshapen omelets to Reki. It was your traditional bento, but there was something to it that scrambled Reki's insides in ways he couldn't begin to describe. 

"I tried making it last night," Langa said. "I wanted to try it myself, but I kind of passed out." He averted his gaze, suddenly bashful. "I was hoping you could try it for me?" 

Reki didn't like the number of cliches that have been happening to him lately. But he'll let this one slide, on account of Langa's effort. Definitely not because he thought he was cute or anything. Obviously. 

Reki pushed himself off of the railing and faced Langa, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for a bite. For a hot second, he thought he'd crossed a line somewhere and rushed to back up and brush everything off as a joke, but Langa had other ideas. 

"Mmph!-" Reki closed his mouth around a pair of chopsticks, the sweetness of the omelet invading his mouth. Once he started chewing, Langa took back the chopsticks and watched Reki with a furrow in his brow. 

Reki swallowed his food and shot Langa a reassuring smile, giving him a thumbs up. "Damn, you really are good at everything! You ought to give it a try yourself, now, or else it'll just be me who gets to eat this!" 

"You like it that much?" Picking up an omelet for himself, Langa popped it into his mouth and licked his chopsticks for good measure, humming pleasantly as he did so. "That's a relief."

Reki's hands fisted the bottom of his uniform jacket, a red flush creeping up his neck and eventually covering his ears. It seems blushing is all he does around Langa nowadays, not that he was against it entirely. 

"You were right, Reki." Langa gave the chopsticks a little kiss as an afterthought. "It was delicious." 

Why couldn't he just eat like a normal person? Now Reki was an even bigger mess than before. At this rate, Real Langa and Dream Langa were beginning to merge into one. 

Reki couldn't find it in himself to complain, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, and are having a wonderful day today !! :D


	3. storm inbound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of obligatory sleepover chapter :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the two am uploads 😩 also!! thank you guys so much for your support ❤️ it means a lot to me :D

A week of questionable thoughts and close calls go by, and Reki had had enough. It was a surprise he's held out for this long, but he knew that he needed to face Langa or they would just keep dancing around each other. 

Hence, the sleepover idea. Was it his brightest idea? He'd say so, yeah. Though it was also just another excuse to get Langa to come over. All Reki had to do now was ask. 

So here he was, practicing in the bathroom mirror, mere minutes before class. If he got any weird looks from the other students, he could only hope his reputation wasn't completely in shambles. 

"Okay," Reki sucked in a sharp breath. "Langa, would you like to come over later?" He grimaced. No, too vague. Besides, Langa was already there most days. They just needed to take that extra step. 

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Better, but a tad bit suggestive. Reki hadn't had anyone over in so long, he almost forgot what a sleepover was supposed to even  _ look  _ like, but he knew it was too soon for whatever his question was implying. 

He groaned and mussed up his already messy mop of hair. Glaring at his reflection, he stuck a thumb into his chest. "You're just asking if he'd like to stay over, not if he'd take your hand in marriage. Stop freaking out." If the high blush on his cheeks told him anything, his pep talk was a failure. 

Before he knew it, the bell had already rung and his impending doom was approaching at an alarming speed. So much for not freaking out. 

Without even needing to look, he could feel Langa's searching eyes. The other was stood right outside of their classroom door-- probably the worst spot he could've chosen. There'd be no avoiding him now unless Reki could find another way into the classroom. 

Sticking to the wall seemed to be his only option for now, but even that proved to be fruitless the moment he locked eyes with his friend. They both froze, eyes unblinking. 

The silence was broken not too long after. "Good morning, Reki." Langa's face split into a smile. 

"'Morning," Reki managed. He fiddled with the ends of his hair and made his way past Langa, the other following him to their seats. That was another thing he noticed; Langa tended to follow him around like a lost puppy whenever he could, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't cute. 

And now that they were here, it was time for the big question which he still had no idea how to go about doing. Was winging it even an option? 

A finger poked at his cheek, the skin ice cold to the touch. "Looks like something's on your mind," Langa mused. "You can tell me. I won't judge." 

Reki pouted, dislodging the finger. "I know that much," he said. "But it's something stupid."

"How so?" 

"I was meaning to ask you something." 

Langa raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Ask away." 

Well, here goes. "Do you, I don't know, wanna stay over today? Like the night, I mean." Reki gnawed at his lips, quickly averting his gaze from Langa's shocked expression. It was a solid 50/50 on whether he'd say yes or not, but the time it was taking for his answer was a little concerning.

A snort snapped Reki out of his stupor and it evolved into an outright chortle, Langa crying with what he hoped were happy tears. 

"What's  _ with _ that?" Settling down, Langa perched his chin on his hand and looked at Reki with stars in his eyes. As if Reki were the ones to hang them in the sky in the first place. "Why were you so nervous?" 

Reki glared at him, though they both knew there was no real bite behind it. "Shut up and answer the damn question, Langa." 

"It's a yes, you idiot." Langa lightly bumped Reki's shoulder with his own, a smirk playing at his lips. "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" 

His hands may have been cold, but the rest of him was just the opposite; warmth seeped from his shirt and Reki could smell the faint scent of pine coming from the other. How distracting. Shoving his hands into Langa's hair, he ruffled it as he pushed the other away so he could breathe. 

"Be there or I'll kick your ass." When in doubt, be a tsundere.

Langa scoffed light-heartedly. "Wouldn't miss it." 

* * *

"Oh, Langa-kun!" Reki's mother rushed over to the doorway to greet their guest, her hair still up in a bun and an apron tied around her waist. One of Reki's sisters was clinging onto her legs and peering up at the two boys with a curious gaze. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

Reki rolled his eyes. "It's been like two days," he said. "He would've been fine either way." 

"Yes, it really has been a long time." Langa paid no mind to Reki who eyed him suspiciously. "I quite like it here." 

"Haha, that's good to hear!" Reki's mother clapped her hands, pointing to the sizeable duffel bag Langa had in his arms. "Are you staying the night? Reki, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She put a hand over her mouth, feigning a sob. 

"Mom!" Reki didn't have the heart to tell her it was a last minute decision. 

She sniffled, reaching down to pat at his sister's head. "Go on, boys. Why don't you get Langa-kun settled in and I'll see what I can whip up on such short notice." 

Reki grabbed Langa's wrist and made his way down the hall, not wasting any time whatsoever. Shoving the door to his room open, he all but collapsed onto his bed. His room itself wasn't that messy, but in front of Langa, anything was up for grabs. 

Reki noticed the other still standing at his doorway awkwardly, mouth slightly agape in what looked like awe. 

"What are you doing? Go on and make yourself at home already," he mumbled from the comfort of his sheets. "You said you liked it here, didn't you?" 

"Ah." Langa blinked owlishly, the Okinawan sunset streaming in from Reki's window and bouncing off of his hair in little strands of gold. "Yeah, I do…" 

A moment of silence settled between them and Reki coughed, standing up and making his way over to the doorway. Langa stiffened, his face a little more flushed than usual. Or maybe Reki's eyes were playing tricks on him. It was probably nothing more than the lighting, he reasoned. Why would Langa be flustered otherwise? 

"I'm going to go wash up first," Reki brushed Langa's shoulder as he walked by, not missing the way the other sank into his slight touch. "Unless you want to go in before me?" 

"Y-You can go first." Langa cleared his throat, his eyes looking everywhere but at Reki himself. "I can wait." 

Shrugging, Reki made his way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He let out a breath he'd been holding for what seemed like the majority of the day and crouched down, putting his head into his hands. 

"What's wrong with me?" he groaned, thudding the back of his head against the bathroom door. Langa was here, standing in his home, and the best he could do was offer the most basic hospitality. He had an objective here, but progress was minimal. 

He shook his head. No, it wasn't that progress was minimal. It was just that he hadn't started yet. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another and get Langa to either stop playing games or man up and ask him out. He was slightly hoping for the second outcome, but nobody other than him needed to know that. 

With the help of a shower, Reki was able to somewhat clear his mind. He reached for his set of clothes he put on the counter and-- wait, they weren't there. He took a deep breath and pursed his lips. Damn. 

There were two options he could go with: ask Langa to bring him a change of clothes, or go out there with nothing but a towel and do it himself. Or, he could just sit here and catch a cold from not wearing anything, which wasn't exactly appealing. Resigning himself with a sigh, Reki wrapped a towel around his waist and another one around his neck. He just hoped Langa wouldn't freak out too badly. 

By the time he reached his room, he noticed that Langa was nowhere to be seen. It really was the small mercies in this world, he thought. Relieved, Reki slipped off his towel and replaced them with a pair of fresh underwear and some comfortable pants. 

Just as he stretched a shirt over his head he heard a gasp from behind him and he whipped around, tangling his arms in the soft fabric. 

"Ack!" he yelped, struggling to free himself. 

The door to his room closed with an audible slam, Langa babbling his apologies from the other side. "Reki! Are you okay?" His friend sounded out of breath and knocked on the door only after making his presence known. 

Physically? He was fine. Mentally? There was screaming, chaos, and everything was on fire. 

"I'm okay," Reki lied. "You just surprised me, that's all." 

There was no response from the other and for a moment Reki was worried that Langa had already left, but he simply knocked again after about a minute. "Can I come inside yet?" 

Pulling the shirt down the rest of the way, Reki nodded even though he knew Langa couldn't see. "You can come in, now." Hearing the click of his doorknob had to be one of the most stressful moments of his entire life. 

Langa peered into his room, only stepping inside when he saw that Reki was fully clothed. He had the decency to lower his head, a full-on flush covering his neck and ears. Reki would count that as a win in any other scenario, but he was also blushing which was an automatic NG. 

"I just came to get my clothes," Langa muttered.  _ Because I didn't forget like you did, _ was left unsaid for the most part, but Reki heard the message loud and clear. 

Tonight should be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave comments if you enjoyed :)) I'd like to hear your guys' thoughts so far lolol


	4. kiss your homie goodnight (cause you're in love with him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the obligatory sleepover chapter (aka, the confession scene ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: There is a tiny bit of spice near the end of this chapter, but nothing over-the-top. I'm just warning you guys ahead of time in case you want to avoid all that :))

It came as no surprise that Reki couldn't sleep, the culprit behind that being none other than Hasegawa Langa who was snoring two feet away from him. If it were anybody else, Reki would've powered through. But with Langa? It just wasn't the same. 

Rolling over to face his friend's back, Reki heaved a sigh. God, he sounded like a lovesick idiot. "You better be asleep right now, or this could get real awkward real fast." He was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"Mmnh." Langa made a noise in his sleep and Reki felt his heart drop, the thudding in his ears growing louder by the second. The other shifted in his makeshift futon until his face was framed by the peering rays of moonlight from Reki's window. Again, there was no way anybody should be allowed to look that good without even trying. 

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Reki leaned over the edge of his bed and swept a lone finger through Langa's fringe. He didn't know how long he was staring, but it was long enough for his arm to have fallen asleep on him. 

"Why are you so _pretty?"_ he said to nobody in particular. "It's not fair. How am I supposed to win against that?" And just because he could, he poked Langa's cheek. 

(Squishy. Like mochi.) 

"Mm, Reki…" Langa stirred. Reki immediately put his back to the wall and counted his days, because if Langa had chosen _then_ of all times to wake up, he'd be six feet under. 

A few seconds, and nothing. "Langa?" 

No response. A thought popped into Reki's mind. Was Langa dreaming of him?

A grin inevitably took over his face, his giddiness spreading from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes. He couldn't blame these feelings of his on Langa's stupid game anymore; these were completely of his own volition. 

He was crushing on Langa. Hard. 

Reki turned away from Langa and tried to calm his heartbeat but to no avail. Just before he could take his hand away from the edge of his bed, Langa enveloped it with his own, his skin uncharacteristically warm. 

"Reki," he whispered. "Look at me, please." 

Shuddering, Reki frantically shook his head. He didn't even hear Langa get up. "Don't wanna." 

"Can you tell me why?" Suddenly circles were being traced onto the back of his hand and he was falling all over again, his stomach doing somersaults. "I need to tell you something, too." 

Reki bit his lip and risked a peek over his shoulder. He was met with a pair of translucent blue eyes, their depths holding what seemed like an infinite sky. He let out a stuttering sigh. 

Langa smiled, the corners of his lips upturning ever so slightly. "You finally looked my way." The other leaned forward and put his chin atop of their conjoined hands, his free one laying by his side. "And for the record, I also think you're pretty. Like really pretty." 

Langa never was one for eloquence, Reki knew this. Despite that, it only added to his charm. 

Then the words hit him. "You-- you heard all that?" His face burst into flames, the hand covering his mouth doing little to cover up that fact. "What the hell?" Grinning, Langa didn't even try to hide his own blush. 

"What're you gonna do about it?" Langa teased. Reki wasn't sure how to feel about where this was going. Langa had this certain spark in his gaze and it was doing all sorts of weird things to his stomach, things he'd rather not comment on. 

Reki stared at Langa. Stared at him until he started to see spots in his eyes. Stared at him until he started to think that maybe having the other so close was a bad idea in hindsight. Stared at him until all he could see was him and his stupid pretty face and stupid pink lips. 

Though the words that came out of Reki's mouth were arguably stupider. "I like you." 

And just like that, Langa's face was mere inches away from his own and they were _this_ close to just risking it all, but they were both waiting for something. 

Reki could feel Langa's breath hitting the skin of his neck in short bursts, his hands bunched up in the front of Reki's shirt. 

"Don't say things like that," Langa whined against his skin. "You'll make me get the wrong idea." 

"And if I want you to?" Reki knew what he was doing and it was thrilling. To be the one affecting Langa for a change did all sorts of things to his ego, but deep down he knew none of that mattered. If it were anybody else, he wouldn't be feeling like this. 

All because of Langa. 

Reki's mouth was faster than his brain. "Can I kiss you?" he blurted. Before he could even blink, Langa's lips were on his, the kiss angled a bit awkwardly due to their height differences. Tapping Langa's shoulder, Reki waited until the other was sated for the time being and backed up for air. 

Not even five seconds later Langa was chasing after his lips again, but Reki had other plans. 

" _R_ _eki_." Langa sounded positively wrecked. 

"Hold on a sec you big baby," Reki laughed. He joined Langa on the futon so that they were eye-level with each other. After a bit of hesitation, Reki mustered up the courage to crawl into Langa's lap, looping his arms around the other's neck. "Is this better?" 

Langa immediately pulled Reki closer. "Much." Langa kissed him like his life depended on it, like it was too much but not enough all at the same time. Every second they spent away from each other was a second wasted, and Langa made sure of that. 

Though it soon got to the point where simple pecks weren't cutting it for either of them, and Langa tugged at the short of Reki's hair impatiently, eliciting a gasp. 

"Langa--!" Reki shivered as one of Langa's hands made it down to his waist where it sneaked up his shirt, tracing along the small of his back. He tightened his grip around Langa's neck and deepened their kiss, never once coming back up for oxygen. 

"Reki," Langa muttered against his lips fervently. " _Reki."_ It seemed like his name was the only thing on his mind.

"Langa, wait," Reki indulged in one last kiss before pushing the other away. He did his best to ignore the sharp pang that sliced through his heart at Langa's hurt expression, but he knew he had to ask before both of them forgot. "You said you had to tell me something." 

Langa pouted, his face saying it all: _"You stopped us just for_ that _?"_

"I thought I made it obvious," Langa said quietly, bumping his forehead against Reki's. "But for you, I'll say it again." 

For some reason, this was the moment where his heart decided to go into overtime. Reki found himself staring at Langa for what seemed like the thousandth time, but he never got tired of looking at him. "Then say it." 

"I like you, too." A kiss was pressed onto his eyelid. "Dummy." 

Reki's plan worked a little too well. (Then again, he wouldn't be kissing Langa right now if he hadn't went through with it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> episode nine countdown!!! I can't wait omg


End file.
